Araminta Lestrange
'Araminta Lestrange '(née Gamp) (7 Sep 1906 - 17 Dec 1981) was a pure-blood witch who attended Hogwarts from 1 September 1918 to June of 1926. She was the daughter of Hector Gamp III (1877 - 1950) and his wife Eglantine Gamp (née Rosier) (1876 - 1917). She had two younger sisters, Ermintruda and Floretta. She married Faustus Lestrange II (1907 - 1960) in January 1926 and had one son with him named Cyrus (20 Dec 1926 - 15 Dec 1979). Biography Early life (1900s and 1910s) Araminta was born on the Gamp family estate in King's Lynn, Norfolk, on 7 September 1906. The Gamp family estate was unplottable and had been built by her third great-grandfather, in the year 1749. Her father was Hector Gamp III, the Head of the Most Ancient House of Gamp, and her mother was Eglantine Gamp née Rosier, a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Rosier. She had two younger sisters. The first was Ermintruda, who everyone called Tulie, born on 18 March 1908. The second and youngest was Floretta, born on 13 June 1910. In her early life, Araminta enjoyed flying horseback riding on the Gamp estate, and playing chess with her sisters. Araminta was rather logical for a child, and though her father expected she make Slytherin, wondered if she would be a Ravenclaw. On her father's side, Araminta had a total of twenty first cousins. This was because the Most Ancient House of Gamp produced eight children that lived to adulthood, the third to last of which being her father, Hector. She enjoyed spending time with Regulus Black III, the son of her father's sister Hesper, as well as his older sister Lycoris and her other cousin Boudica, the daughter of her father's brother Millicent. Hogwarts years (1910s and 1920s) Araminta Gamp received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1918. She bought a wand made of hawthorn and dragon heartstring at Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, some time before starting her first year at school. She boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September 1918 with her cousin Regulus, and they shared a compartment with his older sister Lycoris and their cousin Boudica Tremblay. That night, Araminta was sorted into Slytherin House with her cousin Regulus, and for the first month of school, she was very happy. She had befriended a girl called Serafina Yaxley and was enjoying her classes. Then tragedy struck. On the night of 9 November, 1918, Headmaster Armando Dippet informed Araminta that her sisters had been killed, along with Araminta's aunt and uncle and cousin Corvus, in a cursed fire in Paris. Her mother and her sisters had been visiting them when Corvus, was suspected to have been showing off Fiendfyre to his younger cousins. Araminta was then taken by her father, Hector, to France, but her father refused to let Araminta see her mother, for she was badly burned and might have scare her. She cried all night but he would still not let her see her. Her sisters, Tulie and Floretta, had been nine and seven. Her cousin, Corvus Rosier, who was suspected to have started the fire, had been just fourteen. Araminta was devastated, and it remained for weeks that Hector would not let her see Eglantine, who was dying, slowly. On her mother's final day, her father finally allowed her to see her, and she died there. Her mother did not look the same and it haunted her nightmares for years. She refused to go back to school, but Hector made her, and she returned in the first week of December. Her other cousins, including seventh years Griselda Goshawk and Jemima Marchbanks, sixth years Reginald Davies, Florus MacDougal, and Hugh Marchbanks, fifth years Arcturus Black, Beatrix Davies, Muriel Goshawk, and Louise Moore, fourth years Gresham Goshawk Jnr and Philippa Tremblay, third years Lycoris Black, Alban Goshawk, and Boudica Tremblay, and her fellow first year Regulus Black, had only missed a few days or so. Instead of crying about it, she put on a brave face and only cried when no one could hear her. Her teachers admired her but were considerably concerned, especially so in her third year, when they taught Boggarts and she wasn't able to vanquish the image of her burned mother. She became extremely close to her first cousin, Regulus Black, over the years. She spent a lot of time at Grimmauld Place over her holidays, as her father had never re-emerged from his state of mourning, and Sirius Black II and her aunt Hesper almost became something of second parents to her. It was also rumoured that Sirius Black II had attempted to arrange Araminta and his son Regulus to marry, but her aunt Hesper had refused, citing that the relation was too close by degree. Engagement and marriage (1926) Araminta instead was interested in her and Regulus's friend Faustus Lestrange. She thought that they would make a good match, and Faustus had said that he was interested as well, and persuaded his father, Faustus I, to allow him to court her. The courtship was not negotiated by Araminta's father, Hector, but rather, Sirius II, who stepped in on Araminta's behalf. Her relationship with her father began to deteriorate from there. She married Faustus Lestrange in January 1926 at the age of nineteen, and together they had a son together, Cyrus, named in part for the similarity it had to Sirius, after Araminta's beloved uncle. She made her cousin Regulus godfather and her cousin Boudica godmother, and they fulfilled their roles well. Personality and traits Araminta suffered tragedy at a young age, and it is no surprise that she occasionally suffered bouts of depression. For quite some time in her younger years, she was a rather sad individual. She could be sometimes brought out of sadness by her close friends and family, and many people kept an eye out for her, including her cousin Regulus. Her cousin Regulus was her childhood best friend, and they grew even closer when they got older. Araminta loved him and saw him as a brother, and her aunt and uncle as second parents. Araminta was a blood purist and a Slytherin, and though believing in pure-blood supremacy made her somewhat of a bad person, it was the way that she was raised and she was never given an opportunity to correct herself. However, her personal trauma and tragedy did not allow her to become bitter, and many others likely would have. Appearance Araminta Gamp as a young girl had dark hair and heavy-lidded eyes. Though not blonde, she had many traits of the Rosier family. Her mother too had curly hair, and her dark brown hair came from her father. She had brown eyes too. Etymology Araminta is a rare feminine given name, a cross between Aminta and Arabella, meaning prayer and protection. Gamp is a colloquial, primarily British, term for an umbrella. Category:Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1918 Category:House of Gamp Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Lestrange Category:1900s births Category:Virgo Category:English individuals Category:1980s deaths Category:Hawthorn wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Norfolk Category:French speaking individuals Category:House of Rosier descendants Category:Grandchildren of Hector Gamp II Category:Brown-eyed individuals